The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to an exercise apparatus that functions to provide both aerobic and strength training as well as the benefits of stretching to a user.
Exercise apparatuses are known which generally utilize a flexible and stretchable resistance member extending between spaced-apart handle portions. The stretchable member comprises, for example, a bungee cord or a band made of rubber or other elastomeric material. Holding the handles at each end of the stretchable member, and using any of many well known exercise routines in which a portion of the apparatus is anchored to a fixed support, muscle strength training can be achieved by application of repetitive force acting against the elastic resistance to elongation of the stretchable member.
While being quite effective in achieving gains in muscle tone and mass when diligently used as part of an exercise training program, an apparatus of the aforementioned type does not provide the cardiovascular or pulmonary benefits of aerobic exercise.
Jump ropes have long been used to achieve cardiovascular fitness when used regularly in aerobic exercise routines. Such routines generally involve a user holding handles which are disposed at opposed ends of a rope or other flexible member, and skipping or jumping repetitively in synchronization with the rope swung so that it passes under the feet and over the head of the user.
While being capable of imparting the associated cardiovascular benefits attributed to aerobic exercise, jump ropes can provide nothing in the way of resistance training.
Generally speaking, in carrying out an exercise routine of almost any form, whether directed to strength training or cardiovascular workouts, the involved muscles contract in order to achieve flexing of a particular body part or region controlled thereby. Stretching after exercise can help to relieve tension of the involved muscles or muscle groups which have been subjected to repeated contraction.
Stretching in advance of exercise is also believed to help in the prevention of athletic related injuries. The use of stretching before or after exercise can, therefore, be an important part of any strength/endurance program.
Heretofore, it has not been possible to gain the attendant benefits of resistance training, stretching and aerobic exercise by use of a single apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus, apparatus feature and method of use which provide the user with a choice of exercise and stretching options using the same apparatus in different ways.